The Love You Gave Me When You Left
by FezandKitty
Summary: Natsu is in pain. His best friend, the one he loves is gone. Lucy died three days ago and the pain still lingers. Th funeral kills him. When he runs, everyone understands. But what happens when he leaves? What happens when everyone finds out Lucy was just in a coma? What is Natsu supposed to do now that he read the letter? What if everything I said was a dream? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I have a very sad story here. This is my second story! Please tell me about grammatical and punctuation errors! Well... This starts at Lucy's funeral...  
I hope you like it...

Chapter 1: The Letter...

"We are gathered here to say our last goodbyes to a very good friend of ours...  
Lucy Heartfilia... She was a great girl. She was smart, funny, kind and beautiful. She loved this guild. She loved each and everyone of us. Some, more than others..." Erza paused and stared at me directly in the eyes, "She was strong. She gave everything she had to protect this guild. Our guild. She shall live long in our hearts." Erza finished and walked down the steps, staring at me with a saddenned look. She knew that the only person who could cheer me up was gone... The last time I had cried was when Igneel died... Before that, I only cried when someone had hurt Lucy bad enough to make anyone believe she was dying.  
I stared at the casket.

"Lucy..." I stood up and ran out of the church. I heard someone call my name, but I didn't care. I didn't know where I was running, but I didn't stop to wonder. When I did stop,  
I noticed I was in front of Lucy's apartment. I was about to run home when the landlay came out.

"I was wondering when you would come. Come on! There is something here for you." She grabbed my arm and dragged me into Lucy's apartment. Everything was still the same. Her scent still lingered in the air. The landlady sat me on the couch, handed me an envelope, and left.  
I stared at Lucy's hand-writing. It was perfect. I eased the envelope open, careful not to tear it, and pulled a couple sheets of paper. It read...

Dear Natsu,  
I don't know why I wrote this. I just felt I should. This is only to be read if something happens to me. I guess there is no reason to hide this anymore... Natsu, I love you.  
I always have. Not as nakama. More like how a girl loves a boy when they aren't counted as family. I guess I am trying to say that I would have wanted to be a couple with you. I think us being like that would have been great. I've felt this way since you saved me from that 'Salamander'  
guy... I'm sorry I never told you. Or maybe I did. I don't know. I always hoped you felt the same way, but you seemed to be too dense to notice my feelings. I wish I could be there with you, but it seems that I couldn't anymore. I guess my family wanted me home... As in family, I mean my mom and dad. I guess you guys want me back, don't you? Well, there is something I want you to get. When you go over to my bed, pull the mattress up, there is something under it. It is full of memories. Take it to the guild for everyone. I'm sure everyone will enjoy it. Natsu... Please... Never forget me. I feel that you forget everything sometimes. Just.. Please.. Always remember me. I want to live in your heart forever. Until the end. Maybe I will see you in heaven someday! I am sorry to put this all on you.  
I guess I just needed to let you know my feelings. Tell everyone that I love them. Oh! If I am gone, give the next sheet to the landlady. I am giving you the apartment. I think you should have something to remember me. Natsu... I love you. And I am sorry..." I started sobbing. I was crying for ten minutes, then i got the Lucy, Happy, and I. I smiled at all the memories. I openned the door to find the landlady.

"Are you done?" I grabbed the paper and handed her it. She looked at it, grabbed a pen from her purse,  
and signed it. "There. This is officially your apartment. The first time you destroy it, you will be kicked out." She put the paper in her purse and walked away. I closed the door and walked to the guild. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! It's time for the second chapter of The Love You Gave Me When You Left!**  
**Well... Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_"There. This is officially your apartment. The first time you destroy it, you will be kicked out."_  
_She put the paper in her purse and walked away. I closed the door and walked to the guild._

**Chapter 2: SURPRISE! I'M ALIVE!**

I walked towards the doors to the guild. For some odd reason, it sounded as though everyone was partying.  
I walked in and saw that they were. And in the middle of it all was the girl that was supposed to be dead.  
"Lucy?" I whispered in confusion.

"Natsu!" She ran over to me and gave me a bear hug. She looked up and smiled at me. Out of no where,  
I started to cry. She hugged me tighter. By now, everyone had stopped partying to watch us. Wendy walked over to the stage and tapped on the microphone.

"Excuse me, everyone... I want to explain to Natsu what is happening." She paused and waited for everyone to be silent, "Natsu. Lucy was never dead. She was in a coma. When I tried to tell you guys, you wouldn't listen.  
I am glad that Lucy is back, but... I am upset that no one would listen to me... I was trying to get you guys to stop the funeral, but you guys thought that I was trying to get you guys to ignore the death of someone important. I know you guys were sad about it. Especially you, Natsu. It hurt to watch you run out of the church this morning.  
I called after you, but you ignored me. I am, again, sorry about troubling you guys. When Lucy woke up, you guys were all suprised. And I am glad that she didn't die of suffocation in that casket. Lucy-san! I am very glad you are back!" With that, Wendy stepped off the stage and went back to sit by Romeo. I looked down at Lucy and smiled.

_'Now I know she feels the same way... Wait! The apartment! Crap! I guess I should tell her..' I thought this while pulling her closer. She looked up at me with a confused look._

"Lucy... Can I talk to you outside? And Warren! No listening to us!" I looked at Warren to see him cowaring in fear. I smirked and pulled Lucy out side.

" Lucy... I have to tell you something..." I grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

_'It is now or never... Here we go...'_

"Lucy... I-"

Lucy, out of no where, hugged me. I looked down to see her crying. "Luce? What's wrong?" I brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her tears away.

"Natsu... I feel bad that I put you in so much pain... I'm so sorry..." She looked at me with a weak smile. I smiled at her.

"Luce... It's fine.. Like I said... I need to tell you something..." I paused and looked her in the eyes.

"What is it, Natsu?" She stared at me with a scared look.

"Lucy... I got that note from your landlady. I want you to know that I... I got the apartment and I l-loveyoutoo.."  
She looked at me, comprehending what I said. She looked up and frowned.

"Natsu... I-" She paused and stared at me. She started to smile.

"You what? Lucy? Don't tell me you don't feel-" I couldn't finish my sentence. She had pulled my head down by my scarf and started kissing me. Her soft lips had this strawberry taste to them and I couldn't resist kissing her back.

"Awww! So cute! Everyone look!" A sickeningly sweet voice said. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see everyone staring at me. Mirajane was standing in front of everyone. She had a joyful smile on her face. Lucy let go of my scarf and smiled at the ground. I smiled at her, and pulled her into another kiss. Mirajane fainted when she saw this.

"Pink haired, brown eyed baby girl..." She mumbled to herself. Everyone started to cheer.

"No more Love Rival! Now Gray-sama is Juvia's!" Juvia pounced on Gray.

"JUVIA! GET OFF OF ME!" Gray shouted while trying to pry her arms off of him.

"Well... We should probably go to the apartment... Sure the landlady will be surprised!" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her home.

"Natsu! Wait up!" Happy yelled from the guild doors. He started flying towards us, but by then Mira was awake and had a hold on his tail.

"Oh, No You Don't! Let them be for tonight!" Mira had an evil smirk on her face. She dragged Happy back inside.

~Lucy/Natsu's Apartment~

"What the Money is going on! i thought you were dead!" The landlady looked frightenned, confused, and about ready to faint.

"Nope! I was just in a coma... I guess I should thank you for remembering to give him that note... So.. Thank you!  
Come on, Natsu! I'm tired!" Lucy was as hyper as ever.

"Okay! Fine!" I let her drag me into the bedroom and watch her grab her bed clothes.

"I am taking a bath... I will be out in a couple minutes..." She looked at me and smiled, walking into the bathroom.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"Ah... So refreshing... Natsu?"

"Hmm?" i looked around the corner to see her walking down the hall towards me. I hid behind the bookshelf, ready to scare her.

"Don't even try popping out from behind the bookshelf. I'm not that stupid." She laid down on the bed and stared at the cieling. I stared at her for a minute, then laid down beside her.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you.."

"I love you, too, Natsu.." She turned onto her side and snuggled onto me. I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Luce..."

"Goodnight, Natsu..."

That night, something started to happen. Something formed deep down in my heart and started to take over me.

* * *

**Well... That is chapter 2.. I should have done a cliffhanger! Remember to R&amp;R! I will post next weekend!**


	3. Sorry Audience!

Hello minna! I'm sorry, but I am not able to post until the coming weekend. This deeply saddens me. I have been busy trying to do work that should have been done already... I have homework, chores, and I have to draw a picture for a friend. Don't worry! I am going to try to post two chapters(but it will probably only be one)! Again, I sincerely apologize for not updating. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far! I love you all! Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

hello minna!  
Time for chapter three of The Love You Gave Me When You Left! Sorry that I changed the summary. I couldn't think of what to do, so I changed it up a bit!  
Hope you enjoy!

Previosly:

"Goodnight, Luce..."

"Goodnight, Natsu..."

That night, something started to happen. Something formed deep down in my heart and started to take over me.

~Lucy POV~

"Natsu... Please wake up... You have been asleep for two weeks... Happy misses you... The guild misses you... I miss you... Please, Natsu..." I stared at his unconscious body, still sprawled out on the infirmiry had fallen into an unconscious state after a fight with some monsters. One of the monsters had charged at me, and he fought it, along with the other three monsters he had already been fighting. Lately, he had been moaning and moving around in the bed. Wendy said it was signs that he was going to wake soon. She estimated that he would wake sometime this afternoon. I had this feeling that that was not going to happen.

"Lucy... I love you..." I stared at him like he was a ghost. Did he seriously say that?

"Lucy-san? What's wrong?" I turned to see Wendy staring at me from the end of the bed.

"I... I swear Natsu just mumbled something... But... There is no way he could mean what he said... Oh Mavis... I think I have gone insane..." I rubbed my eyes. I had not slept much since Natsu fell unconscious.

"What did Natsu-san say, Lucy-san?" She looked very curious. I felt my face heating up. I did NOT want to tell Wendy for fear that the demon side of Mira would pick up what I said and start planning our wedding...

"Nothing important, Wendy... I am going to sleep in here for a couple hours..."  
I smiled at her, earning a smile back. I layed my head on my arms and fell asleep.

~Natsu POV~

"What the...? Why am I in the infirmiry?" I wondered aloud. I sat up and looked down to see Lucy sleeping.

"Natsu... Wake up..." Lucy mumbled in her sleep. I wanted to wake her up,  
but I was afraid to scare her. I decide to wake her anyways. "What do you- NATSU! Oh my Mavis! I have to go get Wendy! I'll be back!" I watched as she ran out of the room. I could tell by the light coming through the window that it was around 6:00 pm. A couple minutes later, Lucy came back in with Wendy. Wendy took five minutes to check me. She smiled,  
turned to Lucy, nodded, and walked out. Lucy looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

'Why is she not hugging and kissing me? Could it be that all of that was a dream?'  
I stared at her as she sat back down next to me.

"Are you okay, Natsu? You're a little red." She put the back of her hand on my forehead. She relaxed and I felt my stomach do flips. "You know, you had us all worried for three weeks. Even Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus started to show that they were worried...  
You definetely had Happy andI freaking out..." She started to blush and stare at her hands in her lap. I smiled.

"Lucy... You're such a weirdo! There's no need to worry! I'm fine!" She looked up and smiled when I said that. Then, for some reason, she wrapped her arms around my neck,  
leaned into my chest, and started to cry. "Luce..? What's wrong?"

"You had me so worried, Natsu! Three weeks with barely any sleep. I stayed here everyday.  
I haven't been on a mission since you went unconscious. I lost my apartment. I can't afford to stay at Fairy Hills... And it is all my fault you got hurt in the first place..." She started to sob into my chest. All I could do was rub her back and tell her it would be alright.

"Luce... You can stay with Happy and I... It would be the same, except a hammock instead of a bed..." She looked up at me, happyness and sadness showing on her face.

"I... I would like that..." 


	5. Sorry Minna!

**I'm Sorry!**

I'm very sorry, but I will not be writing this story anymore... I'm too busy...  
I'm going to post NaLu drabbles and othger fairy tail ship drabbles, but that is it.  
Again, I'm very sorry. I hope you guys will forgive me. I love you, minna! Post some NaLu stories soon!

Love,  
AmericaxHamburger now known as **FezandKitty**


End file.
